narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rhindon
Rhindon was the sword owned by Peter Pevensie when he reigned in Narnia as High King Peter the Magnificent. It was given to him just before the end of the Long Winter by Father Christmas, along with a Shield. Description C.S. Lewis' original novels did not describe Rhindon in great detail, but certain features were mentioned: the sword had a gold hilt, and was the perfect weight and size for Peter to use. It also came with a sheath and a sword-belt.LWW X When Peter retrieved the sword from Cair Paravel's Treasure Room hundreds of Narnian Years later, the blade had not accumulated any rust and could slide out of the sheath with a single motion.PC II History The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe The first time Peter used this sword was when the wolf Maugrim attacked his sisters at Aslan's Camp. Peter fought with the wolf, and successfully slew him. He later used Rhindon at the Battle of Beruna, and briefly dueled the White Witch Jadis with it.LWW XVI The Horse and His Boy Although not specifically mentioned, it is likely that Peter used this sword during his campaign to drive away the giants from the Northern boundaries of Narnia. Prince Caspian When King Peter vanished from Narnia, his sword was placed in the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel, When the Pevensie siblings returned to Narnia 1,303 years later, Peter retrieved the sword and used it during the Narnian Revolution; he dueled against King Miraz with Rhindon and used it in the subsequent battle. Post-Narnian Revolution thumb|300px|Tirian and the [[Seven Friends of Narnia]]After the Narnian Revolution, when Peter returned home to his world, it is unknown what became of Rhindon. The sword was possibly destroyed, along with the rest of Narnia, centuries later at the end of days, or went into Aslan's Country with Peter. When Narnia was destroyed, King Tirian met the Pevensies, Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer and Diggory Kirke upon entering Aslan's Country. All the men were holding swords, including Peter, though whether the sword he held was Rhindon is unknown. Adaptations In the Disney films, the pommel of Rhindon is shaped like a golden lion's head, and the red hand grip is bisected by a gold ring. The sword has a silver-coloured blade with gold words engraved on both sides. One side reads: - :"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death." '' The other side states: - :"When He Shakes His Mane, We Shall Have Spring Again." '' These lines are directly inspired by a prophecy quoted by Mr. Beaver in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. In ''Prince Caspian'', when the Pevensies uncover the treasure chamber at Cair Paravel, shortly after returning to Narnia, Peter is the last to open his treasure chest, from which he retrieves Rhindon. At the conclusion of the film, he passes the sword to Caspian as an acknowledgement of Caspian's rightful place as the Narnian King. In The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the sword is revealed to have magical properties, and Caspian gives it to Edmund to use towards the end of the film. Rhindon, like the Seven Swords, glows blue. Trivia * The fact that Rhindon glows blue in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) may be a tribute to the friendship of C.S Lewis and J.R.R Tolkien, author of The Lord of the Rings, in which the swords of the heroes Frodo and Gandalf, named Glamdring and Sting, glow blue in the presence of Orcs and other evil creatures. Citations Category:Weapons Category:Magical Objects Category:Pevensie Possessions Category:Objects